


Learning Curve

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, M/M, Open Relationships, Pegging, Smut, Spanking, Trans Male Character, domestic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: Alexander admires Washington. He admires how the man controls every room he steps into, how he doesn't bow to a single person. And goddamn, he wants to know how he is in bed.Alexander's boyfriend may have a few things to say about that.





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> This is for totsnotagayhamiltonshipper and is basically shameless smut. They also asked for another one which I maaay be working on now. So, if you like my terrible smut keep an eye out

Alexander sat in the back of the lecture, staring down at his professor. Washington commanded the stage like no one else could. He strode across it, gesturing broadly with those big hands and booming voice that made something in Alexander want to fall to his knees.

“Ah, I appear to have run over again. Apologies.” Washington stared at the clock ruefully and sighed. “Mr Hamilton, a word please and the rest of you, see you next week.”

Alexander frowned as he packed up his laptop and walked towards the man. Close up he was even bigger, broad shoulders and muscled arms and fucking hell, Alexander just wanted him to slam Alexander across the desk and fuck into him.

“Uh, professor?” Alexander asked, voice small.

“Ah, Alexander, walk with me.” Washington commanded. Alexander nodded and scurried after him, watching how his muscles moved as he opened the door. It just wasn't fucking fair. This was a man with everything and yet, one of the few men Alexander couldn't hope to seduce.

“Is there a problem sir?”

“Alexander,” and fuck did his name sound good on the man's tongue. “Due to your insistence, you're taking a very intense course. It's natural to fall behind slightly. But it seems to only be happening in my classes.” Washington turned and Alexander stumbled, caught off guard, Washington righted him with a strong hand and Alexander felt breathless for a long moment. “Is everything quite alright, my boy?”

“Yes, sir.” Alexander breathed out. Washington frowned and opened his mouth. Then the hand was gone and he took a step back.

“Well… try to keep up in class. I don't want to fail you.” Washington turned and walked off with a brisk pace. Alexander stared after him and groaned slightly.

 

“It's not fair!” Alexander groaned into his pillow. Thomas sighed.

“Really? What is it this time? A group project? Angelica was mean to you? A teacher told you that you couldn't take another module?”

“I wanna ride Washington's cock!” Alexander whined out, flopping over and staring at Thomas. Thomas scoffed and threw a pillow at him.

“When don't you?”

“Tho-mas!” Alexander whined. “You're meant to be my supportive boyfriend!”

“Yeah? Am I?” Thomas asked, staring down as Alexander crawled into his lap. “I forgot, when did that happen?”

“Meanie.” Alexander mumbled. “Wanna get fucked.”

“Well…”

“Really?” Alexander asked, parking up.

“I'm in charge and if you scream his name, I'll sue.”

“I love you.” Alexander declared, kissing Thomas. Thomas chuckled.

“Tell me what you want him to do to you.”

“Wh- what?”

“Tell me what you want our professor to do to your tight little ass.” Thomas growled. He grabbed a handful of Alexander's hair and twisted it. “Colour?”

“So fucking green.” Alexander moaned. “I- I want him… want him to use me. Like I'm nothing. Like he could throw me aside.”

“Like a cum stained rag.” Thomas whispered as he yanked at Alexander's shirt. “You whore.”

“Thomas…” Alexander moaned.

“Remember your colours darling. That's all you need to do for this scene, remember your colours.” Thomas whispered. He then ripped down Alexander's jeans and stared at the hard on he was already sporting. “Slut.” He spat out. Alexander whined and twisted, trying to cover himself.

Thomas flipped Alexander over roughly, pressing his body into the soft bed. He then, with delicate fingers, tilted the man's face out of the pillow so he could both breathe and safeword if needed.

“What next? I bet you wish he'd spank you.”

“Oh God.” Alexander whispered, imagining Washington above him, spanking him. Just as he was, a broad hand came down across his ass and he jerked forwards in surprise. Soothing fingers ran over the reddened area as Alexander panted. Just as his breathing was back under control another slap came down, in a different place. Alexander mewled and grabbed at the bedsheets, trying to find something to hold.

“Thomas!”

“You're so easy sometimes.” Thomas whispered, warm breath fluttering against his ear. “I guess whores always are, aren't they?”

“Thomas.” Alexander moaned, not even sure what he was trying to get across anymore. Thomas chuckled softly and tugged down Alexander's briefs.

“How disappointing. You didn't even prep for me.” Thomas faked a sigh before he reached for the lube. “You'll never get anywhere with an attitude like that.”

Alexander squirmed as Thomas lined up a first finger. He didn't even wait for it to warm before he sank it into his boyfriend. Alexander arched up and whimpered.

“Green?” Thomas asked softly. Alexander nodded and whimpered again. “I need to hear you say it, Lex.”

“Green, Thomas! Green!”

Thomas kissed across Alexander's shoulders before slowly thrusting the finger in and out.

“Look how hungry your hole is for me. I wonder, which cock are you going to take today?”

“Black!” Alexander cried out. Thomas paused for a moment and glanced at the black cock. It was easily their biggest, a ten inch length and three across.

“Thinking of another black cock, huh?”

Alexander's silence was more telling than anything he could have said. Thomas chuckled and kissed his neck.

“You dumbass. You really wanna bounce on his cock, huh?”

“Yeah.” Alexander whispered.

“Well you've got me and my plastic ones for now. So, black it is.” As Thomas spoke he added a second finger, making Alexander tense slightly. “If you're taking that cock then you're taking four fingers first.” Thomas stated. “Don't make me punish you, I have class in an hour.”

“Could leave me just tied up.” Alexander panted as he slowly got accustomed to the sensation of the fingers inside him. Thomas hummed at the thought.

“Shove a vibrator against your prostate and a cock ring on your prick? Now there's an idea.”

“Tho-mas!” Alexander whined. Thomas chuckled and drove his fingers into Alexander's prostate, making the man jerk forwards.

“You know, you're cute all weak like this.” Thomas purred as Alexander shook slightly underneath him and Thomas slammed his fingers into the man's prostate over and over. “I should film it sometime. Maybe send it to Professor Washington.”

The moan that broke from Alexander's throat surprised him and he panted heavily. Thomas chuckled and scissored Alexander open.

“Still so sloppy from yesterday. Who was it again? Herc? Laf?”

“H- Herc.” Alexander whispered. “Laf was my mouth.”

“I bet you looked so pretty choking on their cock. Only thing your mouth is good for. That and eating my pussy.”

“Thomas!” Alexander mewled, scrabbling at the sheets. Thomas didn't say anything, just added another finger and paused at how loose the man was.

“When Herc fucked you did you imagine Washington? Washington taking you over his desk and fucking you so hard you couldn't walk straight? You bouncing on his cock? How many times have you cum imagining riding your professors cock? I'm expecting an answer, whore.”

“So many! I can't count!”

“Maybe I should lube you up and throw you into the campus quad. Watch everyone have their go putting you in your place.” Thomas added a third finger and double checked it was enough. He then reached for the dildo and pulled it onto his pegging harness.

“Thomas, please!” Alexander begged, spreading his legs. Thomas slapped his ass and Alexander jumped.

“You're not here to get off. You're here as a nice hole to wet my dick in. So, suck my dick.” Thomas thrust forwards his hips, the black dildo wobbling slightly. Alexander stared at him before he leant forwards and closed his lips around the tip of the dildo. He bobbed his head, licking and sucking. Thomas watched him for a long moment before he took pity on the man.

“Hands and knees.” Thomas commanded. Alexander scrambled to obey and wiggled his reddened ass slightly.

“Fuck me, sir?”

“Sir, huh?” Thomas asked softly as he lined up his dick. “Kinky.” With that he slammed into the man, feeling Alexander nearly buckle beneath him. Thomas paused for a moment before he began to slam into Alexander again and again, feeling the dildo rub against his clit.

“Thomas!” Alexander screamed, voice breaking slightly. Thomas grabbed his hair and yanked his head up before he bit into the man's neck and began to suck a hickey.

“Mine.” Thomas growled.

“Yours.”

“You belong on my dick.”

“Yes! YES!”

“No where else!” Thomas slapped Alexander's ass again and Alexander moaned. Thomas grabbed Alexander's rock hard dick and squeezed the base, cutting off the growing orgasm. “You want Washington? Tough. You don't deserve him. You're an open hole and that's all.”

“Thomas!”

Alexander's arms gave out and his head hit the pillow. Thomas grabbed his hips and continued to slam into him over and over with all his might. Alexander moaned.

“Tommy, close- close!”

“Don't you dare cum.” Thomas snarled. “Don't you dare.”

“Thomas!” Alexander shouted as he came across the bedspread and collapsed forwards. Thomas paused and sighed.

“You dumbass.” He whispered, fondly. He pulled out and unhooked the pegging harness and threw it to the ground. Alexander lay on the bed, boneless. Thomas shifted over and opened his legs. It only took a few rubs of his clit before he was coming too. He then lay down next to Alexander.

“Hey, darling.” Thomas whispered.

“Fucking hell, why don't you peg me more?” Alexander asked softly.

“Because you like fucking my cunt.”

“Oh yeah.” Alexander said with a dopey grin. Thomas rolled his eyes before he picked Alexander up and stood. Alexander whined slightly as they moved to the bath. “I don't need a bath, Tommy.”

“You're getting one. You're gonna be a good little sub and take a bath.”

Alexander poured up at Thomas as he was laid in the bath.

“Not a sub.”

“Sure, baby.”

“You're a meanie.”

“You're a sub.”

“Urgh.” Alexander mumbled as water began to pour over him. “Want you in the bath.”

“Okay.” Thomas pulled off his shirt and binder before he sank into the bathtub. “You have cum all over your chest.”

Alexander stared at his chest and poured.

“Here.” Thomas murmured, reaching forwards and beginning to wipe it off. Alexander took a bit of it and wiped it on Thomas's forehead.

“Simbaaa…”

“Dickhead.” Thomas murmured, wiping off the cum. He shifted Alexander around and held him close. “So… was that okay?”

“That was fucking amazing, did you see how fast I came?” Alexander asked, curling up.

“I have an idea for something else. Something you'll like even more.”

“Impossible.”

“I'll take that as a challenge, darling.”

“Didn't you have a lecture?” Alexander mumbled as he felt himself drifting off.

“Yeah but I have a horny boyfriend here. You win.”

“I love you, Tommy.” Alexander murmured. Thomas smiled and kissed his forehead softly.

 

Alexander and Thomas sat at the back of the lecture hall a week later, watching Washington.

“I dunno. He's just not my type. Gives off too much of a dad vibe.” Thomas murmured.

“He's like the only person I'd ever call daddy.”

“Darling, I love you but there's about a thousand therapy hours needed to properly unpack that.”

“Oh and all your kinks are normal?”

“Obviously not or they wouldn't be kinks.” Thomas snarked back. “Plus, I told you to behave.”

In response Alexander stuck his tongue out. Thomas arched an eyebrow and hit a button. Alexander jumped as the buttplug in him began to vibrate.

“Fuck.” He whispered. “Tommy!”

“Safeword if you want.” Thomas murmured. “But I gave you a rule and you didn't follow it. Naughty little sub.”

“Asshole.”

The toy sped up and Alexander had to clap a hand over his mouth to stop his moan.

“Need some help?” Thomas whispered. Alexander nodded frantically. “Just imagine it's Washington's cock ramming you over and over again.”

Alexander whined and squirmed which did nothing to help him as the plug was pushed further into him. Thomas took pity on him and turned it off but it was still there, a large, uncomfortable presence.

“Jealous I don't call you daddy?” Alexander whispered. Thomas scrunched up his face in disgust.

“Dude, we're in public, have some shame.”

“You little-” Thomas cut Alexander off with a kiss. Alexander shook his head. “You fuck.”

“Love you too.”

“You still haven't told me what we're doing.” Alexander whispered. Thomas grinned and sat back.

“Weird.”

“A hint?”

“By the end of the day that plug won't be in you. Something a lot more real will.”

Alexander stared at Thomas with wide eyes but his boyfriend didn't say a word, just staring forwards.

 

When the lecture was over, Thomas took Alexander's hand and began to drag him through the building. He turned the vibrations back on and Alexander whined as he tried to walk normally as his prostate was rammed. Eventually they came to a halt outside a door. Thomas flicked off the switch and gave a critical once over of Alexander.

“You look a mess.”

“Fuck you too.”

Thomas straightened Alexander's clothes before he shoved him through the door. Alexander froze as he came face to face with Washington.

“Mr Jefferson, Mr Hamilton.” Washington smiled. “A pleasure.”

“T- Thomas?” Alexander asked, voice shaking. Thomas sat down in a chair next to Washington and regarded Alexander.

“Rule one, nothing that happens in here gets out.”

“Naturally.” Washington said softly, staring Alexander up and down. Alexander glanced around for a seat but found there wasn't one.

“Rule two, we operate by the traffic light system. Green for go, yellow for pause or wait, red for stop. If anyone violates that then I will personally destroy you.”

“Wouldn't expect anything less.”

“Third, Alexander is mine.” Thomas turned to Washington as he spoke. “I'm letting you use him but he is mine.”

“Thomas, what's going on?” Alexander whispered. Thomas turned to him.

“You're going to service Washington. Bounce on his cock, choke on it, get rammed by it, whatever. Unless you safe word you are nothing, understand?”

“Yes.” Alexander whispered.

“Colour?”

“Green.”

“Get on your knees.” Thomas spat out. Alexander dropped instantly. Thomas then glanced at Washington with a grin. “Over to you, sir.”

“I can do whatever I want?”

“Don't hurt him. No hitting. Hair pulling is allowed but not hard enough to pull out.”

Washington nodded and stood, he stared down at Alexander before he reached one hand down and stroked Alexander's face. Alexander leant into the broad hand and stared up.

“He's fully prepped.” Thomas said, breaking the moment. “Has been talking about bouncing on your cock for weeks.”

“Thomas!” Alexander hissed, face turning red. Thomas grinned.

Washington nodded and sat in the chair.

“Bounce then, my boy.”

Alexander gulped before he surged forwards. His hands were shaky as he ripped off his jeans and then reached for the plug. His fingers didn't quite catch and he whined. Thomas chuckled and bent him over before he pulled the plug out. Alexander whined again at the emptiness and then opened up Washington's jeans. He stared in surprise at the massive lump in the man's pants.

“God.” Alexander whispered. He licked at Washington's pants, watching the man's cock stir. Then there was a hard hand in his hair and he was being dragged backwards.

“I told you to bounce. Not choke.”

Alexander nodded as best he could and watched as Washington freed his cock and sat back. He gestured down. Alexander swallowed and positioned himself over the cock before he slowly lowered himself. He moaned loudly as the cock filled him entirely.

“Ohhhh.” Alexander moaned. He glanced over at Thomas who smiled. Washington grabbed his hair and twisted him back to the front.

“Focus on me. Not your boyfriend.”

“Yes, sir.” Alexander whispered. He lifted his hips, the massive cock in him slowly dragging against his insides as it left. He then pressed himself down with another long moan.

“Is he always so loud?” Washington asked. Thomas nodded with a fond smile.

“Lex, shut up or those threats about whoring you out won't be threats. I wonder how you'd feel with Lee's cum stuffing up your ass.”

Alexander groaned but nodded, biting down on his lip. He rolled his hips and whimpered at the sensation. Washington was so big it was almost difficult to concentrate and he had to concentrate on so much.

“S- sir, please, I need help.” Alexander whispered, staring up at Washington with wide eyes. “Fuck me?”

Washington grabbed Alexander's hips and shoved them down, kneeling on the floor behind him. He began rutting into the man with almost wild abandon. Alexander threw his head back at the sensation. Thomas chuckled.

“Always know how to get what you want.” He slowly sat down in front of Alexander and watched as every brutal thrust scraped Alexander's cheek across the carpet. “This is where you belong, whore.” Thomas whispered. Alexander moaned at the thought. Thomas watched as Washington slammed into his boyfriend over and over again.

“I'm thinking of whoring him out. I think he'd fetch a high price. Got any other professors who'd want him?”

“Definitely.” Washington grunted. “Tight hole like this.”

“Not like he's much more.” Thomas curled a tendril of Alexander's hair around one of his fingers, watching how Alexander's entire body arched up at every thrust. “He didn't even ask you to put on a condom. Filthy slut.”

“Gonna fill him up then plug him.”

“Your cum trapped inside him all day long.” Thomas murmured. Alexander stared up at him with wide eyes and thrust his hips forwards, trying to get some friction. “Aw, he's humping the carpet like a little bitch.”

“Thomas I can't- I'm not gonna-”

“You'll last until your Professor allows you to come, Alexander.” Thomas commanded. “Understood?” Alexander whimpered but nodded. Thomas glanced over at Washington and saw the man was beginning to lose his rhythm, slamming in harder and faster. Thomas smirked and straddled Alexander to press a kiss against Washington's lips. Washington stilled underneath him and Thomas could almost imagine that monster dick spurting cum deep into Alexander. Then Washington was kissing back and Thomas forgot about Alexander.

The man's lips were chapped and rough and he commanded the kiss in a way Alexander could never hope to. Thomas melted into the sensation and moaned softly before he pulled back.

“Put the plug back in and then get on your back, Lex.” Thomas whispered. Alexander whined but slid the plug in. It looked loose around his now puffy rim and Thomas grinned. “You wrecked my boyfriend's hole.” Thomas murmured to Washington.

“Do you want me to do the same to you?”

“No. Lex is gonna give me the ride of a lifetime sometime soon. Just how we work. But thank you. This has been… quite educational, professor.” With that, Thomas shifted around, letting Alexander roll onto his back. Thomas licked a long stripe across his dick and wasn't surprised at all when Alexander tensed. Thomas closed his lips around the tip of his boyfriend's dick, just in time for his mouth to fill. Thomas swallowed and twisted his nose in disgust. It never tasted good.

“None of this will get out, will it?” Washington asked nervously. Thomas stared at him.

“The fact that you've been crushing on a student for a year and you just fucked him? No sir. I promise it won't. You might want to move us into a different class next semester if this continues though.”

“This is gonna continue?” Alexander mumbled. Thomas smiled and kissed him.

“If we want it to. I wanna see if I can handle him in my pussy and you in my mouth.”

Alexander blinked several times, as if his brain was short circuiting at the idea.

“Hey, I think this should continue.” Alexander mumbled. Thomas chuckled and began to help him dress.

“But, sir, no matter what, this was a secret. Other people won't be told.”

“Thank you, Thomas.”

“Thank you, sir.” Thomas said. He stepped forwards and kissed Washington again. Alexander watched with wide eyes. “You have my number. But for now, Lex needs aftercare.”

With that, Thomas hauled a fully clothed Alexander to his feet and walked out of the room. Alexander stared at him.

“That was really hot.”

“You should have seen some of the other stuff he's open to.” Thomas murmured. “Kinky motherfucker.”

“You're like… the best boyfriend ever, you know that, right?”

Thomas smiled and kissed Alexander as they stood in the lift.

“I love you too, you doofus.”


End file.
